Crazy
by dx-nodoubt-dx
Summary: He was crazy about a lot of things. The main one being his family. Especially his wife..... Orton just should have known better. One-Shot.


Love'll make you do crazy things.

It was true, he's always been crazy where she was concerned. Crazy about her. Crazy about them. Crazy about their life together.

But then _he _had to go mess that up.

He could remember their reconcilliation as if it was yesterday. She had turned up at his door, sobbing and crying her eyes out. Her father had just kicked her out of the company that she had grown up loving. He had choked her out with a lead pipe and forced her out, away from everything she loved and away from the one thing that could keep her sane. She hadn't wanted to stay in her own house herself, so she had walked the five minute journey to his place nearby. He hadn't exactly been expecting her, nor did he particularly want to speak to her. But seeing her standing there, a sobbing, hysterical, broken mess of what she once was, his heart had twanged a little bit and he had no choice but to bring her into his arms and his home.

And there she stayed.

They hadn't talked in months. Not since the divorce was finalised. But he had never forgotten her. He had never forgotten the way she looked. He hadn't forgotten the way she smiled, or the way she talked. He hadn't forgotten the way she smelled, or tasted. He certainly forgotten how much he loved her. Had. Had loved her, he had to keep telling himself. They'd been divorced for over a year, and yet she still plagued his thoughts. He couldn't help but start to tune into Smackdown every week when she was announced as the General Manager of the show. Despite loving being able to see her on a regular basis, there was a lot of things he hated. He hated seeing her forced upon by Bischoff; hating seeing her take that Samoan drop from Rosie; he hated seeing her get her ass tapped by Cena; and he hated seeing her and Angle's flirtatious little conversations every week in her office.

But most importantly, he hated what her father had done to her.

He had been fuming when Vince had started mentally abusing his daughter, so mad that he was ready to snap the old man in two himself. But when the abuse turned to physical, he could hardly contain himself. He could do nothing but watch as McMahon sent Lesnar, Big Show, A-Train after his only daughter, trying to wear her down and break her into millions of pieces and for what? Just because she'd hired Hogan back without even knowing? Just because she was always wanting to do the right thing and wasn't such a creep like her father? Just because some stupid has-been blonde slut wanted the limelight back on herself? He couldn't understand it, and he never bothered to try. All that mattered was that she was in pain, and he was so desperate to comfort her. But he couldn't. He couldn't go to her. He didn't know if she'd let him come back.

But then she was there, at his home. And she was coming to him, and suddenly they were both able to realise just how stupid they had been with their seperation. Love will make you do stupid things, he understood that fine well. The fake-pregnancy still stung him, sure, but in time they knew they could get over that. She no longer had a job, so she was able to travel with him, able to be there for him through thick and thin. They had started things off slow, choosing not to discuss the past and what they'd put each other through. But eventually they became much closer, and they were able to talk to each other about what they'd done. They sorted everything out, and he realised he never wanted to spend another moment without this woman in his life. And so he'd proposed.

And their wedding day, up until that point, was the greatest day of his life.

Seeing her walk down the isle in her wedding gown had brought tears to his eyes. Staring deep into her beautiful blue orbs as he said his vows was so much more meaningful to them both than any other ceremony could be. Their first wedding had been a complete joke, designed out of hunger for power and the strong desire to break free from a fathers protective clutches. Their second one had ended up in them both being broken and alone. This one, though, he knew it was for keeps. Just being able to hold her hand and kiss her gently as they swayed to their wedding song, it was beautiful. It was a perfect moment. The love he had for her that night took over any other feeling in his body. He knew he couldn't wait to start a new life with her. Together. Her and him. Him and her. He vowed to protect her no matter what. He convinced her to stay away from the company, even after she reconcilled with her father. He wasn't happy about that, but it was her decision, and he would stick by her, because he loved her more than anything.

But then they recieved a piece of news that he couldn't even begin to fathom.

She was pregnant. And it was real this time. She was pregnant with his kid and they'd only been married a couple of years but he wouldn't have it any other way.

He treated her like delicate china the entire pregnancy, worried the least little problem might cause havoc for their unborn child. She found it amusing even though sometimes she got frustrated. But she let him dote on her, because she was just as nervous and excited as he was. She somehow knew they'd be good parents. Was anyone ever not a good parent to begin with? Neither of them had any doubts about each other. She knew if he treated their child with at least half as much love and kindness that he treated her with, they'd be the luckiest child in the world. He knew that she was just too great a person to not be a good mother.

When he first held Aurora, he felt like mush. After nine months of waiting and anticipating, she was a part of the world and she was tiny and so delicate and so damn _cute_ that he couldn't help but bawl his eyes out. To start with she looked the double of her mommy, but they both noticed as time went on how much she looked like her daddy. She was almost three years old now and her daddy's double, even though she had her mother's sweet yet stubborn personality.

Not long after Aurora was born, he'd gotten himself injured... injured against _him_ now that he thought about it. At first he'd been devastated. Wrestlemania was right around the corner and he had wanted to win. Wanted to mark his first Wrestlemania as a daddy with a shiny gold belt around his waist. But when his time off began, and he was finally around the house everyday watching his daughter learn new things, he realised that time off wasn't so bad after all. In fact, he enjoyed the hell out of the nine months he was gone. He got to see his daughter crawl, walk, and talk for the first time. He got to see the beautiful bond his wife and his daughter already shared, and he was able to forge that bond with his daughter himself. It was precious time he just couldn't afford to miss out on, and he thanked fate for allowing him this opportunity to be with his family.

He'd come back and been as great as ever, dominating and staying atop the WWE. Not many months later, he found out he was gonna be a dad again. This time, they weren't so nervous, but just as excited. He didn't treat her like a doll this time, but he still treated her like the special princess she always had been. Aurora didn't really understand why her mommy's tummy was growing so big, but what she did know was that one day soon she'd have her very own real life dolly to play with. He would watch as his wife put their daughter to bed and she'd kiss her mommy's lips and then kiss her unborn sibling goodnight. When had he ever gotten so lucky?

Murphy was born almost two years to the day after Aurora. She started off looking like her mommy and now, eight months later, she was still her mommy's mini-me. Aurora loved her little sister more than anything, and absolutely thrived on helping her mommy look after her. Murphy had a tendancy to throw things - mainly her fists - at people, mostly her daddy. He took it in stride and was glad to know that if Aurora ever got into trouble, her little sister would be there to bail her out with her fists. He'd look at his three girls and he'd think back to a dark time many years ago when he didn't have any of the three of them. When he was on the road, away from them, he would remember the lonely nights spent after their divorce. He'd remember watching her be brutally beaten down by her own father, and he'd thank the Lord that they'd found each other again, that they were finally happy.

But then, _he_ had to mess it up.

When Orton had tried to butter his wife up, he'd been in stitches when his wife had retaliated with one of her trademark bitch slaps. When he'd went down to the ring and insulted his wife and kids, he wasn't as pleased. Seeing his own father-in-law get kicked in the head and the mental anguish it caused his wife, that didn't sit too well with him either. In fact, he was insenced. No-one messed with his family. No-one.

She tried to talk him down. Tried to make him see that it would do more harm than good if he got involved. They'd tried hard to keep their personal lives away from professional. She didn't want it all going down the drain. "Shane would take care of it." That's what she had told him. So he was appeased. Mainly because she had given him a few mindblowing kisses - and a little bit more - to take his mind off of all the anger. But he didn't want her hurt. That he wouldn't be able to cope with. But he trusted his brother-in-law would take care of her. And he told her himself that if she needed him, he was only a call away, like always.

But then, Orton just wouldn't let it go. Orton just had to take things too far.

He'd had a bad feeling the moment Shane had made the match with Orton, had known that Shane still wasn't 100%. Shane wasn't in any condition to fight. Let alone fight against three professionally trained young athletes. He'd watched as she tried to convince her brother to step off, watched as she'd failed and instead resigned herself to her office, holding her head in frustration and looking for all the world like a lost and lonely little girl. When the phone call had come, and he had heard how terrified and hysterical she was, he was already halfway to the arena. He'd tried to keep her on the phone, to keep her calm, but to also keep her away from the fight. He knew how hot-headed she was. He knew how protective she was of her family. If he knew her at all, she'd want to go down there. She'd want to go down and give Legacy a piece of her mind.

But then the signal had been lost and he'd let a curse word slip as he drove like a maniac to get to her. The bad feeling he'd been having all day intensified the moment he stepped into the arena and saw his wife crouched over her brother, crying her eyes out and begging the paramedics to do something to help. He saw her get to her feet to try and beg Randy to back off. He saw the twisted, evil, sinister look on Orton's face, and he could almost guess what was coming next. No. Orton wouldn't be that stupid. Orton knew better. Orton wouldn't dare touch her.

But he did.

Orton hurt Stephanie.

Orton hurt _his_ Stephanie.

He rushed out there as fast as he could. Legacy just happened to be quicker and they bolted, tails between their legs as they realised the line they had just crossed. He was upset and angry, but more importantly he was concerned for his wife. He crouched over her, checking to see if she was okay. He could hear her groaning softly, and her head was moving albeit a little gingerly. He thanked God that she wasn't badly hurt. But that wasn't even the point. Orton had touched her. Orton had hurt her. Orton had messed with his family.

And Orton would pay.

With the help of the trainer, he had turned her over onto her back. His name was the first word on her lips.

"Hunter?" She groaned, gazing up at him with a slight smile. "What, did you fly here or something?"

Hunter couldn't help but smile, despite the dire circumstances, she was still able to churn out a sarcastic comment. That was his Stephy. "I was already halfway here babe, I had to protect you." He clenched his fists, knowing he had failed in doing so. She saw he was angry and upset and despite her raging headache, she wanted to put his mind at ease.

"I love you baby." She whispered as he helped her to her feet and through to the back. Everyone was staring at them with mournful looks, as though someone had just died. He smirked inwardly, knowing that someone would be dead pretty soon. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." He pressed his head against hers as they got her checked out in the trainers room. As long as she rested for a few days, she should be totally fine, and there wouldn't be any lasting neck damage. To be on the safe side, he ordered her to have complete bed rest for the next few days. They ignored all incoming calls and didn't move very far from the four walls of their bedroom. He was in a very protective mood and just wanted to be with his wife and girls. He'd deal with Orton later.

He'd got the better of Orton, not once, not twice, but three times. He'd attacked them with a sledgehammer. He'd broken into his home and beaten the shit out of him. He'd demolished little Cody Rhodes in a steel cage as a sick message as to what was to come. She hadn't been backstage in a few weeks, but not because she was hurt or hiding. He just didn't want to put her in danger ever again. He could never forgive himself if she got hurt again.

So when he saw her running out, tears streaming down her face and her hands clasped tightly as she begged with Orton to let him go, he just knew she was gonna be hurt. He just knew he should have left her back at the hotel with his parents and their daughters. He tried to tell her it would all be okay, to tell her to get back. But he knew it was hopeless. If their daughters had inherited one frustrating thing from their mother it was their stubborness. And he watched as she climbed up onto the ring apron, still crying, still begging Orton to let him go. He saw Legacy creep round behind her, waiting. He felt tears prick his eyes already, knowing he shouldn't have been so stupid to not have a plan like last week. Why hadn't she just stayed in the car like he told her to?

When Orton grabbed her and put her in the position for the hangmans DDT, his heart skipped a beat. He couldn't let her get hurt. Not again. Not because of him.

He tried to reach out to her, he could feel the cuffs digging into his skin, drawing blood. He didn't care. He'd give every drop of blood he had to make sure Orton didn't hurt her again.

But he did.

He collapsed to his knees as he began to sob. He didn't care what Orton did to him or to anyone else for that matter. He just didn't understand why he felt the need to keep on hurting her. She had never done anything to him, had barely spoken two words to him. He tried desperately to grab onto her ankle, drag her close to him so he could protect her. But Orton lunged for him, punching him in the head before pulling her even farther away from him. When Orton picked up the sledgehammer, he thought he might faint. But thankfully, he placed it down. But then, Orton was hovering over her, and he was staring at her and then to him with a sick and twisted look on his face. He thrashed around, trying to get to Stephanie, trying to save his wife. But he couldn't do anything but watch and go crazy as Orton placed his filthy lips on hers. His tears wouldn't stop. Couldn't stop. His wife was suffering because of him, he had to do everything he could to help her.

When he next came to, the handcuffs were being sawed off and his wife was in the process of being placed on a stretcher. He scrambled over to her and just collapsed on top of her, barely able to keep it all together as he carressed her face and took her soft hands in his.  
"Steph," He whispered, kissing her fingers. "Baby please wake up."

She groaned, but didn't move an inch. If he tried to pretend hard enough, it almost looked as though she was sleeping. She looked so much like Murphy in that moment that he just felt all the more hateful with himself for not being able to protect her. Despite his throbbing headache and aching, bleeding hand, he got to his feet and walked with the stretcher out to the back. There was everyone standing there again, this time with downright terrified looks on their faces. He glared at them all, silently asking why they hadn't thought to help. He wished Shawn had been here. Shawn would have helped. Even Cena would have had the decency to come out and try do something, but he hadn't been there either. Instead he'd been handcuffed and incapacitated and had to watch the love of his life be hurt and humiliated by a crazy son of a bitch who deserved to rot in hell. He glared at them all one last time before getting in the ambulance with his wife. He fleetingly thought about his parents and in-laws, how worried they probably were after witnessing what had just took place. He thought about his daughters, and how confused they would be to see that mommy had been hurt. He thought about thirteen days. Wrestlemania.

Orton wanted his title, that was fine with him, he'd give him it. As of right now, the match wasn't anything goes. He wouldn't care if he got DQ'd within the first five minutes. Orton just had to pay. Orton had to go through the pain him and his wife had went through. Orton had to understand how it felt to feel pain so unlike that of what one is used to. Stephanie was his life. Stephanie was his heart.

He just should have known better.

She stirred suddenly, groaning and shielding her eyes as the well-lit ambulance came into view. "Hunter?"

"I'm so sorry." Hunter whispered instantly, leaning down so they were eye level. She smiled as she saw him, carressing his face. "I'm so sorry he hurt you again."

She pressed a finger to his lips. "Don't be. You're alright, that's all that matters to me."

Tears spilled down his face yet again. When did he ever get so lucky to have her. "I'll make him pay Stephanie, I can promise you I'll make him pay." She pressed yet another finger to his lips, and pulled him closer to give him a soft kiss.

"In thirteen days, his hell begins." She whispered. When he still looked upset, she stroked his cheek. "Baby, I'm a McMahon. I promise you he won't get away with this."

Hunter nodded, knowing that come Wresttlemania, The Legend Killer, would become the Legend Killed.

No-one hurt his wife and got away with it.

No-one.

Orton really should have known better.

Because love always made people do the craziest things.

_Sequal on the way after Mania :) I just hope Steph doesn't turn on Hunter for Randy.... that would kinda suck._

_Hope you enjoy! Please review :)._


End file.
